


Day 209 - Show your hand

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [209]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt, Love, M/M, Slash, This is kinda dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Something had been different in the way Sherlock had touched him.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 209 - Show your hand

Something had been different in the way Sherlock had touched him.

John was in the kitchen making tea, only for himself since Sherlock was still sleeping like a log. He tried to remember what it was.

He thought back to last night. Sherlock had ushered him home and into the shower to wash all the filth away. Then he had dragged him into bed where they had sex.

John wasn’t going to call it ‘making love’ because it had had the hard edge of almost loss and the aftertaste of despair and fear that go with it.

He reached for the mug and suddenly froze mid-movement. Hands. It was something with Sherlock’s hands. He almost dropped the mug in his haste to put it down and rushed to the bedroom where Sherlock was still sleeping.

One of his hands rested on John’s pillow and John knelt down next to the bed and gently pulled the hand close to look at it. As he had suspected all the fingernails were bitten down right to the onychostroma and two of them were bloody.

When Sherlock woke, John was still kneeling next to the bed, holding Sherlock’s hand and crying silently.

Sherlock had admitted that he had been under tremendous stress trying to find John, but he’d never revealed it had been that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'fingernail'.


End file.
